darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Flamtaer
Flamtaer is a ruined temple, dedicated to elemental power, located north of Mort'ton. It is used in the Shades of Mort'ton quest and the subsequent minigame of the same name. Temple building and repair Building and repairing the Temple of Mort'ton requires 3 building resources which can be purchased from Razmire Keelgan's building shop. A unit of 5 resource takes 1 brick, 1 beam and 5 pastes which is taken from the player's inventory and then stored in the player's temple repair resource pool during repair or reinforcement of the temple walls. The maximum resource is 105; when it reaches 100 the player receives the message: 'Your temple repair resource pool is full.' When the resource falls to 99, if the player's inventory still has enough resources, those resources are transfer to the resource pool and the resource goes up from 99 to 104 or 105. A player can carry a load of up to 13 bricks and beams which do not stack. Other required items are paste and money. So, 2 loads will give a minimum of 100-105 resources. Each resource used to repair or reinforce the temple will give 5 Sanctity points. Limestone can be purchased for 10 coins and used with a Chisel to turn into Limestone bricks earning 6 Crafting experience points. Using a Flamtaer hammer gives 3-30 Crafting experience per second. An average of 12-15,000 xp per hour can be earned. Players first start with 'Repair broken wall' then 'Repair temple wall' until it goes up and becomes 'Reinforce temple wall'. It requires at least 3 players to repair the 15 wall sections. Fire altar When the Repair State reaches 100%, the fire altar automatically appears and can be lit with a tinderbox for 100 Firemaking experience. Wearing the Ring of fire or Flame gloves does not give the 2% or 5% Firemaking experience bonus which is given only for burning logs. After one minute from being lit, the altar is destroyed and the game checks the repair state. If the temple is at 100% Repair, the altar reappears, needing another relight to be active again. With a minimum of 10% Sanctity, olive oil used on the fire altar turns into sacred oil which is used to change logs to pyre logs to cremate shade remains for Firemaking and Prayer experience. Each vial of oil created uses up 2-3 Sanctity points. (four dose vials use 3-4 sanctity). :Note: This fire altar is not the same as the Fire altar used in Runecrafting. Fighting shades Fighting Loar shades gives Combat experience and also contributes to a player's Sanctity. Temple collapse If the number of players repairing the temple falls below 2-3, the temple begins to fall down, one or more wall segments at a time. Two players coordinating their bank runs can keep a temple up and running continuously. About every 1.5 to 2.0 hours, the temple reset cycle starts with entire wall sections disappearing. Players should concentrate on 'Repair walls' instead of 'Reinforce walls' sections; However in a small party situation, one player should reinforce the walls while others move about repairing. Corners are frequently the reason why the temple stalls close to 100% because the presence of last corner brick is indistinguishable from the ground. Trivia *According to the Virtus book, Flamtaer used to be a full village. We know, from Nex's Followers, that it was destroyed by a pack of Ripper demons during that attack that killed all of Torva's fellow villagers and family. Mort'ton is a rebuilding of the town. See also *Mort'ton *Flamtaer hammer no:Flamtaer nl:Flamtaer Category:Locations Category:Temples